Fixing it
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: Siempre hay algo o alguien que arregla los corazones rotos. Siempre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, esto es para **_**"****A-little-death-for-you". _Su cumpleaños fue hace ya mucho tiempo cx pero me propuse escribirle algo. Y sé que a ella le encanta el drama. Y esto salió :v Mi regalo llegó antes que el tuyo :v aunque ya te lo había dicho. Es AU (Another Universe. U "Otro Universo", depende de quien quiera corregirme *coffcoffO-Licoffcoff*)._**

**_Ahí se los dejo para que lean c:_**

* * *

Los teclados, el café barato, los teléfonos sonando. La música de Lionel Richie en algún lado, todas esas voces. El sonido de las hojas de papel al rozarse y del adhesivo de los posticks al despegarse. El aburrimiento y las acciones que se hacían solas, automáticas en su cuerpo. No era consciente de sí. Todo lo hacía como un robot. Porque esa era su rutina diaria en un trabajo que odiaba, en una oficina que odiaba, rodeada de gente a la que odiaba. Pero tenía que poner el pan en la mesa, y en ningún otro lugar le pagaban igual de bien como lo hacían ahí. Y agradecía las sumas de dinero. Podía permitirse un par de cosas caras para ella y su esposa. Claro que ahora su lugar en esa oficina tan odiada pendía de un hilo, fruto de salir temprano sin consentimiento de su jefe, y de entrar tarde sin el permiso del mismo durante hace varias semanas. No era su culpa, y por supuesto, no era de nadie más… Quizá los problemas en casa si eran, después de todo, culpa de ella aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero lo mantenía secreto, o eso intentaba. Los que supuestamente eran sus compañeros de trabajo no tenían por qué saber qué era lo que pendía de un hilo, aparte de su trabajo.

"West, ¿dónde están los informes que te mandé a hacer?" Mierda. Los informes… Los había pedido hace dos horas y ella no tenía nada escrito. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Seguro que la corrían esta vez.

Al ver que ella no respondía, no se movía, no le miraba, decidió acercarse y sentarse en otra silla que había en el pequeño cubículo. Ella no se inmutó. No despegó la vista de la pantalla del computador, en donde se mostraba un documento en blanco. No despegó los dedos de su posición, que consistía en rozar el teclado con las yemas de los dedos. Podría decirse que incluso aguantó la respiración mientras su jefe se sentaba.

"Escucha, Jade" Empezó a hablar el hombre con calma. "Sé qué has tenido problemas…"

"No tengo problemas." Interrumpió. Él suspiró.

"No puedes seguir así. Llevas días, semanas sin trabajar realmente. Y yo te sigo pagando. Estoy perdiendo dinero. Necesito esos informes. Son muy importantes." Jade vio la hora.

"Te los daré mañana, tengo que irme." Se levantó y tomó su saco del respaldo de su silla. Su jefe también se levantó.

"No." Dijo rotundamente. "Los necesito ahora. Son las 8 de la noche, puedes acabar para las nueve".

"Pero todos se están yendo. Es la hora de salida."

"Ese no es mi problema. Tuviste tiempo suficiente para hacerlos. Pudiste haber salido más temprano, pero decidiste solo sentarte ahí." El hombre empezó a alejarse poco a poco del cubículo, dejándola ahí parada, pasmada. No iba a salir pronto, lo sabía. Entonces usó su última arma.

"Pero es mi aniversario". Entonces el hombre que podría tener 40 años se dio la vuelta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y miró a la chica de los ojos azules.

"Jade." dijo muy calmado "Todos sabemos que ustedes dos están mal. Quizá sea tu aniversario, pero no irás a celebrarlo con ella. Sé que te irás a un bar a tomar como lo has hecho cada viernes últimamente. Y mira que hoy es martes. Si te dejo ir, no regresarás mañana". Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. "Apaga todo cuando te vayas".

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero lo que más sobresalía era la pregunta "_¿Cómo supo lo de los bares?_". Seguro que la había visto en alguno de ellos. Y no estaba tan equivocado: durante toda la tarde se la pasó pensando en si debería irse a casa, o irse a un bar. Había uno que empezaba a ser su favorito, con una fachada de un bar antiguo y una cerveza muy refrescante y de sabor divino. Pero al final se había decidido. E incluso había decidido darle su regalo en la noche, al regresar, y no dejarlo en la cama para que lo viera al despertar. Porque era cierto, estaban mal. Él lo había dicho, todos lo sabían. Pero eso no significaba que, después de todo, no quisiera pasar la noche a su lado. No podía decir nada sobre ella, pero Jade aun le quería. Demasiado, a decir verdad.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. El saco arrugándose gracias al agarre de su mano derecha. Pasó saliva, esperando encontrarse con el nudo en la garganta que últimamente se presentaba con regularidad. Pero el nudo no estaba esta vez. Al parecer sólo aparecía cuando se negaba a aceptar la realidad, y esta vez había estado de acuerdo en lo que su jefe había dicho.

Dejó caer su saco y, resignada, se sentó de nuevo con la intención de hacer los informes. Recordándose una vez más, que estaba ahí para poder poner el pan en la mesa.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que alumbraba un poco el lugar era la pantalla del televisor encendido. Era cerca de media noche. Tori se levantó del sofá y miró a Jade. La morena con su pijama y bata puestos. La otra con su traje de pantalón y saco.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Tori.

"En el trabajo. Mi jefe no me dejó salir hasta que no acabara unos informes". Tori asintió suavemente.

"Si quieres comer, hay algo en la nevera. Creo". Apagó el televisor y subió a su habitación. Jade apretó la mandíbula de nuevo intentando no gritar o llorar. Cerró los ojos, suspiró.

Abrió la nevera y lo único que había en ella era una caja de comida china que parecía llevar muchas horas ahí. ¿Hace cuánto que ninguna de las dos hacía las compras? No podía recordarlo. Ella se la pasaba en el trabajo o en el bar y desconocía lo que Tori hacía en su ausencia. Pero de cierto modo, le dio nostalgia el ver un frigorífico tan vacío. Le recordaba que estaban en una posición semejante. Con una casa enorme y tan vacía. Y sin rastro del amor que una vez mostraron ante todo el mundo. Recordó cierta vez en que, siendo una chica de 15 años, le dijo a su amiga Cat: "No quiero estar en la escuela". Cat había respondido con una frase en inglés: "_You want to go home?"_, y Jade sólo había dicho: "No. _Home _es _Hogar_. Y eso dejó de ser un hogar hace mucho tiempo". Pues se sentía prácticamente lo mismo. Ahora su vida con Tori sólo era… No era nada realmente. La amaba, sí. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo habían empezado tantos problemas.

Comió a oscuras su caja de comida china. Al menos Tori había tenido la consideración de comprar lo que a ella le gustaba. Y eso ya era un gran paso. Sacó la cajita alargada y negra que había traído en su bolsillo durante el día. Era un collar de oro que había comprado para Tori, pero ahora no tendría la oportunidad de dárselo personalmente. Así que, cuando terminó su "cena" y estaba dispuesta a acostarse, metió la cajita en el cajón de la cómoda de Tori. Ella la abría cada mañana para sacar sus gafas. Y ahí vería la cajita. Quizá no arreglase los problemas entre ellas, pero quería darle el presente. Se lo merecía, de algún modo.

Al despertar, volvió a las acciones de robot. No quería ir al trabajo. Por suerte era miércoles, y los miércoles entraba a las 9 de la mañana. Se levantó con pesadumbre y estiró un poco. Su celular sonó y era un mensaje de su jefe. "_Más te vale que llegues a tiempo hoy, West. O será la última vez_", leía el mensaje. Qué manera más fabulosa de empezar el día que con una amenaza de su jefe. Tomó una ducha, se vistió. Se sirvió una taza de café y la disfrutó en silencio. El café de la oficina era un asco. Cuando se disponía a salir, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. Su celular. Regresó por él a su habitación y una vez que lo tuvo en las manos, se dio cuenta de que algo más faltaba. Buscó en los dos baños, la cocina, las habitaciones para huéspedes y nada. Abrió la cómoda de Tori y se encontró con unas gafas desaparecidas y una cajita alargada y negra, que no debería estar ahí, con su contenido adentro. Entonces lo comprendió.

Tori se había ido.

En su armario faltaban algunas prendas y sus zapatos favoritos no estaban. Tampoco sus perfumes ni su cepillo de dientes. Las libretas en las que escribía canciones. Y lo que más le dolió a Jade, fue que Tori haya dejado sus llaves. Porque si se las hubiera llevado, podría ser un signo de que regresaría. Quizá habría olvidado que viajaría a Santa Bárbara a ver a su tía, o a Chicago por un trabajo de los que a veces tenía. Pero sus llaves estaban ahí. Descansando donde siempre las dejaba.

Se sentó en las escaleras a pensar. Pero lo que más quería era llamarle, escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien. Confirmar que era un error, que sus llaves se le habían olvidado. Qué quizá había olvidado que iba a hacer un pequeño viaje. Pero cuando llamó y la llamada fue cortada, supo que no. Que lo que suponía era cierto. Y la pregunta ahora era: "_¿A dónde fue?_". Se hacía una idea, pero quería confirmar.

En ese momento le llegó un mensaje de su jefe: "_Te lo advertí. Estás despedida_". Se sorprendió lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y ella se la había pasado buscando a un fantasma y creyendo que regresaría.

Se encontró sentada en las escaleras sin trabajo, sin esposa, sin lágrimas para derramar. Pasó así toda la tarde, hasta que fue hora de levantarse y comer algo. Fue a hacer las compras. Y a su regreso comió cereal. Y entonces se percató de que realmente no había sentido la soledad hasta ese día.

Y empezó a llorar.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí queda y... Ya :v Vamos, comenten. El teclado no les comerá la mano x3**_

_**Atte. This c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

La lluvia caía afuera, silenciando el sonido de los pocos coches al pasar. Era el escenario perfecto: el cielo tan gris, las calles solitarias y mojadas, y la discusión entre pareja en una casa en la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

"¡Lárgate! No te necesito"

"¡No me largo!"

Llevaban buen rato con eso.

"Jade, no puedes venir a gritarme a mi casa."

"Esta no es tu casa," Escupió Jade. "es de tus padres".

"¡Solo… Vete!"

"Jade, por favor."

"¡No, Señor Vega! Tori viene conmigo."

"No puedes obligarme."

"¿Ves ese anillo que presumes mucho en tu dedo? Yo te lo di. Aún eres mi esposa." Tori se quitó el anillo dorado que traía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y se lo aventó a la ojiazul.

"¡Quiero el divorcio!"

"Jade, por favor, no compliques más las cosas." El señor Vega empujaba suavemente por los hombros a Jade mientras su esposa abría la puerta.

"Esto no se queda así, Victoria." Anunció con un dedo acusador y salió.

Ya afuera, mientras la lluvia le empapaba, Jade apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte y luego suspiró pesadamente intentando calmarse. Fijó la vista en su auto, estacionado frente la casa de los Vega, mientras acariciaba suavemente con las yemas de los dedos aquel arito de oro. Lo guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves de su auto, le quitó los seguros y entró para irse a su casa.

* * *

Sin importarle la lluvia, aquel hombre dobló en la esquina a gran velocidad en su camioneta roja y siguió a gran velocidad calle arriba, pasando al lado de un Chevrolet negro que iba calle abajo, perteneciente a Jade West. La radio sonaba en la estación en la que siempre estaba. Sonaban canciones de todo tipo, y pasaban mucho las canciones de _Death Cab For Cutie. _Esas relajaban especialmente a Jade, y nunca se aburría mientras escuchara esa estación. En ese momento no sonaban canciones de DCFC, pero la música no estaba tan mal. Y dio gracias al cielo que hubiera estado mirando al frente todo ese tiempo, porque un niño pequeño se le atravesó en una esquina y ella tuvo que frenar abruptamente, quedando a unos metros del niño, el cual se notaba cansado y llevaba una mochila en la espalda. Jade bajó del auto hecha una furia. En la radio cambió la canción.

"¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡Casi te arrollo! ¿No te enseñaron a cruzar?" Pero parecía que el niño no estaba escuchando. Parecía distraído.

"¿Has visto a mi padre? Va en una camioneta negra. Estábamos jugando, pero… la lluvia no me deja ver bien."

"¿Qué? No. No he visto a tu padre. Pide indicaciones si estás perdido y ve a casa."

"No sé realmente en dónde estoy."

"No es realmente mi problema." Jade volvía al auto. Se tomó un momento para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, y antes de arrancar, hubo unos golpecitos en la ventana del conductor. El niño no dijo nada, y ella tampoco. Después de unos segundos hizo un gento al niño para que subiera al auto, y éste obedeció. "¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"

"Eric."

"Dime, Eric, ¿Dónde vives?"

"No sé de calles, y no conozco por aquí. Si supiera, tal vez podrías llevarme a casa."

"Tal vez. ¿Cómo fue que viniste a dar acá?"

"Papá y yo estábamos jugando, solemos hacerlo seguido. Subimos al auto y él conduce a cualquier lugar. Después yo bajo del auto, papá arranca, y yo lo persigo hasta alcanzarlo o hasta llegar a casa. Siempre me deja con esta mochila, no sé qué tenga adentro. Pero esta vez me puso muy difícil el lugar, y la lluvia no ayuda mucho." Jade se detuvo en una luz roja y miró al niño, que jugaba con sus dedos. ¿Qué clase de bestia hacía eso a su hijo? Ella sabía de crueldad, pero el término se quedaba corto a comparación de lo que ese padre hacía con su hijo. Ni siquiera merecía ser llamado padre.

"Eric, hoy voy a llevarte a mi casa. Puede que pases un tiempo ahí conmigo, ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo." No podía simplemente dejarlo. Condujo a casa un poco rápido, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no causar un accidente. En cuanto llegaron, le buscó una toalla al pequeño y le preparó un baño caliente. Mientras él jugaba en la bañera, ella le preparó un sándwich y se preparó uno para ella. Vio la mochila y decidió ver qué era lo que tenía dentro. Había una nota, pero la lluvia le había corrido la tinta. Había ropa envuelta en una bolsa de plástico. Sacó todo y lo preparó para cuando Eric saliera de la ducha. Y no pudo dormir esa noche pensando en la crueldad por la que había pasado el niño.

Días después, mientras ella veía televisión y él jugaba con unos carritos que habían encontrado en su mochila también, el timbre de la casa sonó. Cuando Jade fue a abrir, Tori se encontraba ahí, esbelta, como siempre. Vestida de forma cómoda, con una camisa gris a cuadros encima de una camiseta sin mangas color negro, pantalones de mezclilla y unos Converse.

"Vengo por el resto de mis cosas que… ¿Quién es el niño?"

"Se llama Eric. Eric, ella es Tori, te hablé de ella." El niño sonrió.

"Tu esposa."

"EXESPOSA." Remarcó Tori. Eric simplemente echó a correr escaleras arriba. Jade se alejó un poco de la morena.

"Yo… Puse tus cosas en una caja. Supuse que sería útil por si algún día volvías por ellas. No estuve equivocada."

"Gracias." Tori levantó la caja del suelo y empezó a ver adentro. Fotos, papeles importantes del trabajo, su pasaporte, una cajita negra y alargada que no recordaba haber visto antes. Parecía que todo estaba ahí. La morena estaba dispuesta a irse cuando oyó su nombre. Era el niño que bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

"Esto es tuyo" Le entregó a Tori un viejo oso de peluche que Jade le había regalado años atrás "Jade me lo prestó hace unos días para cuando fuera a dormir, pero es tuyo y vienes por tus cosas y lo justo es que te lo dé". El oso era de un café claro y le faltaba un ojo, pero aun así le pareció hermoso desde el primer día que lo sostuvo en sus manos. Miró a Eric y luego a Jade. Le entregó el peluche de nuevo al niño y volvió a hacer la pregunta.

"Jade… ¿Quién es el niño?" La mujer pálida miró a Eric jugando con el peluche y suspiró.

"Es algo largo. ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme?" Tori asintió. "Entonces… Eric, trae tu suéter. Vamos a ir al parque."

* * *

"¿Cuántos días tiene viviendo contigo?" Jade y Tori estaban sentadas en una banca frente al lago del parque, mientras Eric daba de comer a los patos un poco de pan.

"Cuatro."

"¿Por qué no lo llevaste a la estación de policía?"

"No. Acabaría en un orfanato. No lo merece."

"Aun no me acabo de creer lo que el padre hizo. Es un desgraciado" Jade asintió. "¿Piensas quedártelo?"

"Supongo que sí."

"Pero ¿y tu trabajo?"

"Me corrieron el día que te fuiste. Conseguí uno nuevo en el periódico. Cada tercer día tengo que ir a un restaurante y comentar sobre su servicio. Es una crítica anónima. No gano tanto como antes, pero trabajo desde casa y puedo cuidar al niño."

"Bueno, tampoco me creo que estés haciendo todo eso por un niño al que apenas conoces. ¿Por qué?" Jade alzó los hombros.

"Necesita un lugar donde quedarse. No voy a llevarlo al orfanato. Y podría ser mi hijo. Mírale los ojos."

"Cierto, tiene tus ojos."

"Y una sonrisa parecida a la tuya." Tori prestó más atención.

"Vaya. Entonces serás algo así como su mamá."

"Como el papá. Trabajando duro y viendo la tele cuando descansa."

"Va a necesitar una mamá. Que le dé más amor del que tú le das" Jade bufó. Tori se levantó de la banca y fue a donde el niño. Debió haberle dicho algo maravilloso, porque el niño sonrió y abrazó a Tori. Y juntos siguieron alimentando a los patos.

Resultó ser que sí había sido algo maravilloso lo que Tori le había dicho a Eric. Tori decidió que se quedaría en la casa de Jade a ayudarla a cuidar del niño. Serían una familia, de alguna manera.

* * *

_**Y como diría la pequeña princesa de Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz: "¡Sé que es un asco, pero es todo lo que tengo!". Mi meta era actualizar antes de que al año acabara, y aquí está. Si comentaran este capítulo feo se los agradecería mucho, en serio. Y pues ya. **_

_**Eh, no prometo nada, pero puede ser que para mañana haya actualización de "THG" (para quienes le siguen), así que... Hay que estar al pendiente. **_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ¡los quiero!**_

_**Atte.: This.**_


End file.
